Warcaft: The Sunwell Trilogy
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: A young blue dragon named Kalecgos flies to find a sudden source of magic that is lead to believe to be the Sunwell of the high elves, but is shot down by hunters and was recuse by a human girl named Anveena. then was later join up with Tyrygos a fmale blue dragon, Raac a baby dragon. Jorad a paladin and Belle a human run away mage to find the mysterious person named Borel.
1. Prologue: Dragon hunt

_Prologue: Dragon Hunt_

 _After what seemed to be ages of bloody conflict, the world thought it had last found peace. The war against the brutish orcs had come to a definitive conclusion, and the remnants of the Horde had been arounded up into enclaves and kept under guard._

 _Soon after the lands started rebuilding, a new, monstrous evil arose. The demonic army of the Burning Legion united with the ghoulish undead Scourge, swept over the human and orc realms alike, forcing old enemies to band together._

 _Yet not until the coming of the mysterious Night Elves and the sacrifice of countless lives with the burning Legion crushed. Nearly all of the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas and the human kingdom of Lordaeron lay in ruins, transformed into foul Plaguelands by the Scourge._

 _Now, an unsteady stalemate exists between living and Undead, and forces from both sides seeks out that which will decisively tip the scales in their favor._

 _Thus is it that a young blue dragon wings his way towards what little reminds southern Lordaeron…_


	2. The Prey of Harken Grimstone

_Chapter 1: The Prey of Harken Grymstone_

A young blue dragon flew his over the lands, searching for something, but somewhere down on the ground. Guns were aim at the dragon, "Now!" the leader shouts and they fired at the dragon, the young dragon roar in agony as his shoulder was gravely wounded, he then saw a new in his view, he roars as he was caught in it and sent crashing down to the earthy ground.

From a distance they band of dragon hunters saw everything, "He's down… that shot was off-center! He's likely alive. Let's make certain it won't be for long." Harken tells them and they moved out to find the dragon.

~8~8~8~

In the crater where the dragon had land, the dust started to settle, but there was groan of a man, as the clouds of dust parted, there was a man in the net, his shoulder gravely wounded, half conscious but alive. And not fall from him was a young girl looking at him, then makes her was to him and started to move the net off him.

The man in the net started to awaken as he felt a soft hand touch his cheek and started to move the net. He then snaps his eyes open, sitting up, "Who-" he starts and saw her, "Hush. You are badly hurt." she tells him getting him through the net and helps him to his feet, "I c-can't stay here… neither can you. They'll want to know… if they succeeded." he warns her, then looks her in her doe eyes. "L-Leave me!" he orders her, "NO!" the girl argues with him and then they started to walk. "My home is only a short distance. You can rest there. My parents can help you." she informs him, he just looks at her. "You don't understand! You're putting yourself in danger!" he argues again. "You are hurt. I cannot leave you here." she tells him.

"You don't even know me…" he puts out. The girl held a stubborn look, "But… you are a dragon… are you not?" she asks him and he looks at her in shock as they left the crater and headed to the girl's home.

~8~8~8~

The hunters arrive to find the net empty, "The Blue's not here! How's that possible?" Harken shouts. "Maybe the net got loose." the orc suggests. Then Harken looks down at the blood on the ground, "What's this? A blood trail." Harken states, the orc see it as well, "But smaller creature…" he adds in, "No dragon flesh? Voll hungers…" Voll complains as Snree sighs. "Voll always hunger." he states.

Then Harken walks on the net to the blood trail, "Fortunately, our Patron's given us the means to see if this trial's any use! It's got to lead us to the blue! I won't let him escape!" Harken snaps as he held a small orb in his hand, then kneels down and the orb glows. "There! You see? It glows when I hold it in the same direction! Snee! Voll! Hurry! They prey's not far ahead!" Harken shouts and they followed the blood trial.

~8~8~8~

Anveena and Kalec finally reach the house and Anveena points to it, "There it is!" she said with glee. "This is wrong! You shouldn't endanger yourself!" Kalec warns her, "Hush, now! You are not fit enough! My parents will be happy to help." she tells him with a smile. "Look! There they are! Mother! Father!" she calls out, waving at them.

The two then walk up to the cottage, "Anveena! You have brought a guest!" said the father. "Hello, young man! What is your name?" the mother asks him, then Anveena steps up to them, "This is Kalec, mother and father! He is a blue dragon who was shot by some hunter, then change shape." Anveena informs them as Kalec looks at her in shock that she just told her parents right out.

"Dear, dear! Bring him in! We will take a look at his wound!" Said the father, "Poor darling! He will need food, too!" said the mother and Anveena pulls him along as the father opens the door, "But-" Kalec went to argue with them, "Now, now! Do not trouble yourself! All are welcome here!" the father interrupted, "Come! Come!" the mother tells him, as the two step inside. "You see? You will be fine." Anveena tells him, he just looks at her, "No… this isn't right…" he tells her and she walks over to her parents. "You don't understand! I've a mission to fulfill-" he tries to tells them, "Now, now! Not until you have rested." the father interrupts him again.

From outside the cottage, something in the bushes see the house in view.

~8~8~8~

The hunters continuously followed the trail, "We follow two. One lighter then the other. A female maybe…" Groth informs him, "I don't care who they are… we just want that dragon. We'll be paid good for any dragon's head. 'Course, as far as I'm concerned, the money's just a bonus…" Harken said as he recalls his past.

- _I still dream about it at night, Groth. The beast. The blood. My family… slaughtered and my own body torn to ribbons, left to die. But I didn't die. And I swore I'd hunt down that dragon- Any dragon and now that Patron's has given us the means… I won't let anyone stand in my way! Anyone!_ -

"Come on, you lot! The crystal says we're closin' in on the blue!" Harken said to his men and from the shadows, a woman in a red cape and staff in her hand, she peeks out from the shadows, watching the hunters as she followed them concealing her footsteps.

~8~8~8~

Back in the cottage, Kalec was sitting in a chair, drinking some tea as he wound was treated and bandage. "Thank you for your hospitality." Kalec tells them and drinks the tea. "Tut, tut! Not everyday we get a dragon as a visitor!" said the father. "Oh, dear me, no! And being a friend of Anveena…" Said the mother.

"Mother, father… would you excuse us, please?" Anveena asks them, "Of course, dear." Said the mother. "We've got our work to do." said the father and the two walk off. "You're family's very kind. Most would flee or try to slay me." Kalec informs her and she looks at him in shock. "How horrid? But why?" she asks him. "Simple fear, mostly. Most dragons watch over the lesser races, but some especially the black, despise all but themselves." Kalec informs her.

He then looks down at his tea, "Few know the difference between us. To your kind, we're mostly just beasts. But each colored flight is ruled by a great aspect, the most powerful of dragons. My lord is Malygos the blue and the magic is his domain. There are only a handful of us. The dreaded black, Deathwing, has betrayed my master long ago, slaughtering nearly all of us. We're growing in numbers again, but not fast enough. That is why I was sent instead of an elder." he tells her his story, then realization struck him. - _Why am I telling her all this? I should keep it secret, but- somehow I know I can trust her._ \- he tells himself. "What did he send you to look for?" she asks him, making Kalec look at her.

"It's hard to explain. We sensed a great flaring of power. We blues are all sensitive to such, but Lord Malygos is especially so. When he felt it, he immediately summoned us all. Do you know anything of the kingdom of Quel'thalas? Destroyed by the undead Scourge with the aid of treachery from within?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Yes, we know Quel'thalas well! That's where we came from!" she informs him and Kalec looks at her in shock. "You humans? But the elves distrust outsiders! That's what made it so terrible when one of their own betrayed them." he states. She just looks at him. "They thought that none of their could be seduced by the Lich King's power… but one was. In secret, he tried to steal for the undead Scourge the very source of the elves' power… that alone had protected them from the horrors of the Lich King. The Sunwell." he informs her.

But an undead ghoul was outside the window, listening to everything that was spoken. "We don't know what happened, but a huge explosion ripped the area. Instead of gaining it's power, the elven traitor appeared to simply destroy the Sunwell… or so we thought… until recently." he informs her, the ghoul heard someone coming and quickly retreated back to his master. Then the hunters found the cottage, "The beast's somewhere near! Surround the cottage! Those inside will tell us where it's hiding." Groth informs them. "If they want to live." Harken growls as he wants the dragon dead.


	3. Pursued

_Chapter 2: Pursued_

A man was sitting in a cave with orbs in front of him, watching over Anveena, ' _Or so we thought… until recently…'_ Kalec informs her. Then the hooded man raises his hand. ' _The emantions came very near here. I was searching for their source when I was attack. I have no idea attacked me, but they must be after the same thing I am.'_ Kalec informs her as a small orb of magic in his claw hand then held the orb over the bigger one. ' _Must recover it before-_ ' he warns her, but as he tries to the smaller orb falls into the bigger one.

~8~8~8~

A twig was step on, getting Kalec's attention. "No! It's- unggh- too late! They're here!" he states as he and Anveena stood from their seats. "If I left, m-maybe they'll follow me! B-But I don't s-see another out-" he states but Anveena walks over to the hidden door, "Here! You can climb down through this! I'll help you!" she tells him with a smile.

He looks over at her, "I don't recall-" he tries to tell her, but she opens the door, anyway. Kalec just sighs at her "Never mind." he tells her as he walks over. Then the two retreat down tunnel and close the door behind them, then the front door was burst open and there the hunters stood. "Stand where you be! Anyone who doesn't will suffer for their foolishness! There be a dragon about, and I think someone here knows just where!" Harken shouts as the mother and father stood in front of him with smiles on their faces. He then growls and points his gun at them.

"Did you hear me?! Dragon! I'm hunting a dragon! Where is it?" he questions them, "A dragon hunter! My, how impressive!" said the father, "That must be tiring work! Would you like something to eat?" asks the mother. Harken just grits his teeth. "Where- The- Dragon?" he questions them again.

~8~8~8~

"W-What is this?" Kalec asks her as he pants, Anveena just held the lantern as she had Kalec lean against her with his arm on her shoulders. "An escape root! What else?" she asks him, "I s-suppose you n-need one with the undead scourge edging closer every day." he tells her, Anveena nods at him. "Oh, yes- that, too!" she tells him as they came to the end of the tunnel. "Here it is." she sat and then pushes the door open with an 'Oomph', she looks around seeing that the coast was clear, then steps out and helps Kalec.

But as she pulls him out of the tunnel Snree came up behind him, wrapping his arms around them, taking them by surprise. "Little rabbits trying to flee? Naughty, naughty! Harken wants to talk with you!" he said and Kalec grips a hold of the troll's hand, focusing his magic. "If he finds you alive-" Snree starts, but smelt something cooking. Then realizes that his hand was burning, he screams in pain, pulling away from then, shaking his burning hand. Kalec falls to his knees as he was exhausted. "Kalec!" Anveena calls out to him, going to his aid.

"Go, Anveena!" he orders her, but she grips his arm, pulling him up. "No! Not without you!" she protested and pulls his arm over her shoulders and pulls him away as Snree blew on his hand, trying to cool the burn. Then Groth appears next to him, seeing the two escape into the woods, "Harken! To the East!" he calls out.

"No, I don't want any food! I want-" Harken tries again, "Some tea?" the mother asks as Voll was eating the table cloth. Then Harken looks down at his orb, "East?! The dragon lies east, too!" he questions and then turn to the door. But looks back at Voll, "Spit that out and follow me!" he orders the troll. And they both took off, "Do come visit us again!" the father calls out as they were gone.

~8~8~8~

The two limp through the wood and Kalec looks up at Anveena, "Th-They'll catch us! Anveena! This isn't your problem-" he tries to get through her thick head, but she just looks down at him, "Hush! We will be all right!" she tells him as she was being very stubborn. She then pushes back a branch as the hunters followed after them.

Kalec just groans as he and Anveena stop. "This can go on like this. I've got to try something!" Kalec said to himself as he pulls his arm back. Then his eye narrow, "Stand back." he orders Anveena and she did so. Kalec then focuses all his energy and transformed into his true form and lets out a mighty roar. Anveena looks up at him in awe as the hunters heard him as well. Kalec then leans down, bring his face close to her. "Trust me." he said in his dragon voice. Then gently plucks her off the ground in his dragon hand and took off into air. Harken looks up as well, "In the sky!" he shouts out and say Kalec flying away.

"Came back here, Damn you!" Harken shouts with hatred then fires at them, missing them, but making Kalec roar and Anveena scream. "Blast!" he orders the two trolls and they fired at Kalec, he groans as he was haven't fully recovered from the first shot. "Kalec! Are you alright?" Anveena asks him, "N-No good… have- have to land again! Hold tight!" he tells her as he was now heading back down. Then broke through trees, "Kalec! The water!" Anveena shouts as he was heading straight for it. "C-Can't stop myself!" he shouts and they both scream as they plummeted tight into the lake.

~8~8~8~

"You hit the dragon?" Groth asks Harken as Voll was still eating that damn table cloth, "Don't know! I think I shook him up, though! He disappeared over those trees! There's a lake over there! I thought I heard a splash, but what-" Harken stops as he looks down at the crystal. Seeing that it was pointing in another direction. "Now what the devil was- the crystal! It's pointing north now! But the lake-" he said and looks up in the air.

"That was the dragon over us! The crystal's never steered us wrong! It's north we head… makes more sense than a lake!" Harken shouts and the hunter headed North, the girl from the shadows smirks to herself as he snaps her fingers, making a little flame appear and disappear as she snaps them again.

~8~8~8~

At the Lake, Anveena laid on the shore and then pops herself onto her elbows, coughing up water. She then pulls herself up and looks around, "K-Kalec?" she calls out. Looking for her lost dragon friend.


	4. Dar'Khan

_Chapter 3: Dar'khan_

A knight fights against the might of the undead, the Scourge in the Throne room. "Get back, Damn you!" he shouts at the Scourge. ' _Why do you persist, Jorad Mace?_ ' a voice calls out to him. ' _You swore your live to me. Now I simply want you want you to serve me in death, too._ ' the voice tells him as Jorad was surrounded by the Scourge.

'What better honor could you ask. Then to serve me forever.' the man said as he held out a ring with a skull engraver on it. "No, Arthas, NO!" Jorad calls out as everything went white.

"No!" Jorad jumps awake as he takes in his surroundings, he was still in the tavern and then exhales with cold sweat running down his face, then buries his face into his hand.

~8~8~8~

Anveena walks around the lake, looking her blue dragon friend. "Kalec?" she calls out for him, but was greeted with just silence. "Kalec. Oh, Kalec…" she mutters to herself, but then saw a body laying at the shore from being wash-up. She spotted the body and immediately recognizes the body.

"Kalec! Kalec!" she calls out to him as she ran to his side. "Kalec! Please be alive!" she begs him, then grip his hand, pulling him more onto the shore. She then falls to her knees and then heard a soft groan and she smiles with rejoice, seeing that he was still alive. She then gathers him into her arms as he flutters his eyes open, "An-Anveena?" he calls out, "Shh." she hush him, brushing his wet blue locks out of his face.

Later on she returned with some food for him, "You shouldn't have stayed here." he tells her, but she just smiles at him, "I couldn't leave without knowing!" she tells him, offering him a fruit. "They could've found you!" he argues with her. But took the fruit and bites into it. "We were lucky! They must've thought we drowned! I should've! But I don't understand that, or how I ended up charging back again!" he questions looking down at his hands but then he yawns, "But it's a good thing I did! It enable me ti wash up on shore! If I'd stayed in my true form, I'd have sunk so low and drown." he said as he was leaning up against the wall with his eyes growing heavy.

"Don't worry anymore. I want you to rest." she tells him, "I Sh-Shouldn't… you need… to go to your parents…" he tries to argue with her. But she places her hand on his forehead, "Tomorrow, no you sleep." she whispers to him and he fell to sleep as Anveena watch over him.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Kalec was leaning against Anveena as they were walking through the woods. "Sh-shouldn't be long now. I can walk the rest of the way." Kalec tells her, but Anveena shook her head. "I would not think of it!" she argues with him, "You have done far too much Anveena! You need to run home, let your parents know you're-" he tries to tells her, but then catch the scent of smoke and they both look up seeing smoking raising from the ground.

It was coming from Anveena's home. "NOOO!" Anveena shouts as she takes off running. "An-Anveena! Be careful!" Kalec shouts out to her as he follows her. "Mother! Father!" she calls out, "Anveena, H-Hold on!" Kalec calls out again, they both arrive at the cottage and saw that it was ablaze in fire. Making Anveena gasp in fear and she ran up to the cottage, tears streaming down her face and she started to pull away the burnt timber. "No… no… no…" she said in shock as Kalec was right behind her. "M-Mother, Father, I can't find them!" she shouts and Kalec clutch his sleeve in his fist. "Those damn monster! Why?" he questions himself, but then smelt the stench of dead and along with the breaking on timber behind him, he turns around and saw an undead warrior jump at him.

But Kalec dodges the undead, the undead look up at him, looks up, seeing Kalec summon his sword and swung it at the undead. It looks at it's arm, seeing that it was cut, but then charges at him again and Kalec swung his sword again and the head went flying. (Off with it's head) "Wha-" Kalec then saw that the undead was still kicking as it wraps it's arms around him, but then he plunge his blade right through him and brought it right down, cutting the undead in half, he pants as he was covered in blood and falls to his knees. Anveena see this and runs to him, "Kalec, oh Kalec!" she calls out to him.

Then more undead appear with an Elf with them, Kalec looks over behind her. "Anveena! L-Look out behind you!" he calls out to her, Anveena looks behind her gasping at the undead. "No!" she shouts as she ducks from the undead's swing. Kalec pulls himself to his feet, "I'm coming, Anveena!" he calls out as he runs to her. But then she looks at him seeing something being swung over his head, "Kalec, behind you!" she warns him, but it was too late. It was over his head and then tightens around his neck and shocks him, making him scream in agony. Anveena runs to him but a collar of the same making was flung over hear head and tightens around her neck as well, shocking her as well, making her cry out in pain.

Then the elf places his hand on her shoulder as she was griping her collar. "The ring will tighten the more you struggle, little human. It will pain me for you two to suffer… needlessly. I am Dar'khan, a soul gentle by nature. So you should know that what I can do, I do by necessity!" he said as he was smirking. He lets go of Anveena's shoulder she falls down onto her knees next to Kalec. "I am searching for something I have lost, though no fault of my own. I've been led to believe that you little ones know something about it. Although you are not elves, I believed you may be able to help me." he tells them as their collar shock them again, making them both cry out in pain. "My people call it the Sunwell."


	5. Legacy of The Sunwell

_Chapter 4: Legacy of the Sunwell_

It was the essence of our lives. The source of the magic that was much part of us as breathing and eating. We build our cities, molded the land to our purpose and made ourselves whatever we desired.

But for all the glories created through the Sunwell, the reward for my part in it was nothing. So I began seeking to reward myself for my good work. Not exactly an elven notion, you must understand. My people were shortsighted. I was forced to cast my spells in secret, but I did cast them. Yet I learned too slowly, gained too little… until he reached out and found me. He, my blessed Lord Arthas.

He knew my desire and understood. He guided my hand, my work and so I learned, but still it was not enough. I had reach the limit that my calling allowed from the Sunwell. So long as I was but one of many, I could never attain my true glory! And so, with the aid of my blessed Lord, I sought to take the Sunwell from Quel'thalas. Arthas' glorious legions attacked Quel'thalas, slipping past its fable defenses with mu aid. Meanwhile he had taught me the spell of unbinding and binding.

And steel my nerve when I set the plan in motion. The violence was regrettable, but some sacrifices must be made for the greater good, you understand. My people, of course, did not see this. Not that they had any choice anymore.

The Sunwell was now ours. I could feel my blessed Lord Arthas urging me on! I even sense him using his own magic to draw forth the Sunwell's power. Better enabling me to absorb all of it, of course, but there were those who refused to allow me my due! They dared to cast their own spells in the midst of my glory! They dare take my Sunwell from me! I fought them, my blessed Lord aiding me with his might strength, and then, something went terribly wrong.

Something tore the Sunwell's power from my grip! The destruction ravaged what little reminded untouched by the Scourge. But I cared not, I had shamed myself before my blessed Lord. And yet he saved me and sent me across the continent to seek out where the Sunwell's magic had gone! And now, after so long, I sense it near.

~8~8~8~

Dar'khan looks down at the two as they were still gripping their collars, "You have only to tell me where it is." he informs them, and Kalec looks up at him, "Then what? You'll let us go?" he questions the elf, Dar'khan just laughs at him, "Why, no! But I can promise you a relatively painless death." he informs him as an undead, stood over Anveena, "Oh!" she gasp in surprise.

"If you harm her-" he went to threaten him, but then cries out in pain as he as his collar shocks him again, "Kalec! Kalec!" Anveena calls out to him, the was in front of him with her arm out protectively in front of him, "Stop this! I will not let this happen!" she throws at Dar'khan, clutching her fist. He just laughs at her, "But, my dear little one what could you possibly- hm?" he asks, but then stops as there was a shadow over him. They all look up seeing a blue dragon over them. She lets out a roar as she lands on her feet.

She then spats fire at them, and Dar'khan jumps out of the way, "Ky ibri inoch todt-" he chants as spell, but Kalec need to act quickly. He took a hold of the undead's sword, charging forward "Verot!" Dar'khan cast his spell and traps the dragon in an electric cage. She roars at him as he was smirking, then Kalec raises the blade and cuts off Dar'khan's finger with the ring on it. He scream in pain as the cage was gone. The blue dragon then sets fire to the undead as Dar'khan held his and ran away from the fight.

The finger sat on the ground, but then was set fire suddenly. "NO!" Kalec calls out as he now lost his chance to removes his and Anveena's collars. "Run away! Run away!" Dar'khan orders his men and the retreated. Anveena looks behind her seeing that undead were going to finish off Kalec, but she grips a hold of one of their legs stopping him. She lets out an oomph, getting Kalec's attention and he slices them down. But one appears behind him, he looks, seeing the undead but it was soon set of fire but the Blue dragon. "Anveena?" he calls out, rubbing the blood off his face and saw her pulling the timber away from burnt down cottage, sobbing as he was looking for her parents.

He wore a sad look, feeling responsible, "Are you alright, Kalecgos?" the blue dragon asks him, "What are you doing here you doing here, Tyrygosa? I know Malygos didn't sent you." he tells the blue dragon and turns to her as she took an elven form. "I feared for you and I was right to do so. I only did what I must. After all, I have to protect my future mate."


	6. Tarren Mill

_Chapter 5: Tarren Mill_

Kalec watches as Anveena pulls away at the timber, "What are you waiting for Kalec?" Tyrygosa asks him, as he refuse to move an inch from his spot. "We can leave anytime." she tells him, "I'm not going to abandon her. That would be cruel." he reports to her, Tyrygosa crosses her arms as she was annoyed. "She's not one of us. Her concerns are not ours." she tells him.

"She saved my life and lost her family because of me! That aside, I can't remove these collars and neither can you. At the very least, we need to find someone who can!" he informs her, "You worry over nothing, Malygos should be able to remove yours." Tyrygosa informs him, "But he'll never allow a human to enter our realm. I can not leave her like this." he said, clutching his fist. "She's a human. They survive." Tyrygosa informs him wanting to leave the human on her own. "No! We'll find someone else to remove theses!" Kalec said as it was his final resolve. As Anveena pulled away at the timber, she found an egg in perfect condition.

She picks it up as the shell started to crack, "Oh!" she said in surprise, as something was trying to get out of the egg. It was a baby dragon, it flew out of it's egg and, "Raac! Raac!" it said to Anveena as it was cheering her up. The two blue dragons were in shocking to see a baby dragon. "Kalecgos, what is that?" Tyrygosa asks of him. "I don't know- I've never seen anything like it. But it came from under the cottage." he answers and a though struck him. As the baby dragon was licking Anveena's face. "And the elf said he sensed the Sunwell's energy near…" he starts. "Surely you're not suggesting that thing-" Tyrygosa states. "I don't know, Anveena." he states, walking up to her and she turns and looks at him.

"Kalec? I'm sorry, I lost track of time." she tells him as the baby dragon had it's tail wrap around her wrist. "Anveena, your parents, I'm sorry." he tells her and she wore a sad frown. "It… it is all right, Kalec. You could do nothing." she tells him as she scratches the baby dragon's head. "Forgive me for asking, but do you know anything of their past?" he asks her. She looks up at him, "We have always lived here, but they knew someone in Tarren Mill, I think." she informs him, "Who?" he asks her, "I never met him, but they spoke of him a lot. His name is Borel. He seems to know quite a lot." she adds in.

"Borel? Maybe he can help. Tarren isn't far from here-" Kalec states and Tyrygosa huffs in protest. "This is preposterous! We're suppose to go to some human town and hunt someone she's never seen? Let her go by herself. The walk will do her good." Tyrygosa complains, Kalec looks at her, "We're going too, Tyri… it doesn't sound like it will long. It will be safe for us t return to the lair." Kalec informs her, he looks at him and smirks. "Well, if that's the case…" he said and transforms back into her dragon form. "Climb aboard and lets be away from this place!" she tells them. But then looks at the baby dragon. "Wait. That thing's not coming with us, is it?" she asks her.

Anveena looks down at the baby. "He's not a thing, he's name is Raac. He's my friend." Anveena protested, Tyrygosa sigh and stuck her nose up in the air, "Raac, how original. Maybe if we find a dog on the way, we can call him woof." she complains with her arms cross. "Tyri… for me?" Kalec asks her, she looks down at him and sighs, "Very well." she gave into his questions. Then the two climb aboard. "Hold tight." she tells them and took off into the sky.

"You're taking all of this well, Anveena! You have the straighten of our kind!" Kalec calls to her from the strong wind. "I just- it feels like the right thing to do. And Raac- I can explain, but when I hold him, I feel safer… more secure." she informs him as he just looks at her. From the ground below, the mage watches them fly over the trees, she pants from all the running she did. Then exhales and ran to Tarren Hill to beat them there.

"That's smoke on the horizon. That must be Tarren Mill!" Kalec calls out, "Hmm, good!" Tyri states. "Land in the woods there! We'll walk the rest of the way." Kalec informs her. And Tyri sets down in the woods, "Of course, you think I planned on landing in the square?" she sarcastly asks him, from the bushes, someone watches as Tyri set down and the two jump off her back.

~8~8~8~

The three walk through the town, "I have seen so many people. It is amazing!" Anveena said with such glee, making Kalec smile at her. "This backwater settlement? Amazing?" Tyri questions her. "They must not seen elves often here. We stand out." Kalec informs Tyri, her arms were cross and she scoffs. "I'll not demean myself by taking a human form. At least elves are aesthetically pleasing." she informs him as she did not care about the stares she was getting.

"Well with this neck ring, I'm stuck like this. That means the sooner we find this Borel, the better." Kalec informs her, getting a lone paladin's attention. - _Borel?_ \- he questions seeing the three travelers. They walk around, asking for Borel, but could dig up the tiniest bit of clues of him, that wasn't until the bump into a red-headed human mage. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Anveena apologizes to her, but the red-head smiles at her, "No harm done, my lady." she tells her, Anveena smiles at her. "Um… do you know anyone called Borel?" she asks her, the red-head looks at her and thinks to herself. "You know, that name does ring a bell." she tells her and the three look at her waiting for more, "Yes and?" Tyri asks her, wanting to hear more. "I said the name rings a bell, but I can't remember where I heard it from." she informs her.

Then Kalec just sighs, "Nothing, no one here has ever heard of this Borel and this mage can't remember where she heard him from. No offense." he tells her and she shrugs at him, "No taken." she tells him with her arms cross. "I am sorry, Kalec." Anveena tells him, he then places his hand on his face, "It's all r-right… you c-can't…" he struggles to speak as he began to feel dizzy. "Is he alright?" the mage asks him. "Kalec!" Anveena and Tyri went to his side. "I knew it, he overextended himself for you. He needs rest." Tyri informs Anveena. "But we have no money-" Anveena informs her. Then the red-head mage congers up some coins, making the two look at her, "The least I can do for giving you false hope by accident." she tells them and gave the coins to Tyri.

"Here's a hotel, you friend can stay and recover." she informs them, Tyri sigh. "It seems it's the only place, it will have to do." she states and the mage looks down at her, crossing her arms. "Well sorry this backwater settlement isn't to your liking, princess." she shot back at her, Tyri then glares up at her as the mage was glaring down at her and electricity was flying between the two.

~8~8~8~

Kalec laid in bed as he then felt someone next to him, "Mmm… Anveena? My apologizes… I push too har-" he said as he opens his eyes and as his vision focuses, he stop as he saw Harken with his gun pointed at him. "Hello, lad." Harken greets him and Kalec sat up, "Don't tempt me, at this range, I can't miss." he informs him and Kalec froze in his spot. Then he was pull out of the bed, "Up with you! My crystal says my dragon's near… and I have hunch it's very near." he said throwing Kalec to the ground.

"I've got a theory, lad- one that involves you and the lasses and it-" he starts, but the door was open as Anveena, the red-head mage and Raac were in the doorway. "Kalec?" Anveena asks as they step into the scene. "Run Anveena!" Kalec warns her, then the Mage grips her arm and they took off, but Voll stood in their way. Then the mage took out her staff and knocks his chin right up, "Go Anveena! Run!" the mage warns her and Anveena took off running as Voll grips a hold of the mage and she struggles in his grip.

Outside, Tyri was running up to the hotel, "Kalecgos!" she calls out, but then stops, seeing a net land on top of her, she yelps in surprise as the Groth and Srnee appear next to her. "Magic will not save you, female. This net is protected." Groth informs her with his knife at her throat, making her stop from doing anything.

Then Harken had his gun pointed at Kalec's back as Voll had the mage over his shoulder and she was kicking and pounding her fists into him."The other girl is gone, but she's no matter these are the three we want." Harken said as he forces Kalec next to "What did I do? I don't know anything! Let me go you overgrown bug!" she shouts, Voll sigh, can't believing that a human woman could put up this must of a fight. "We don't know where your dragon is!" Kalec informs him. Harken then took out his orb. "But I think you do. I heard dragon can change shape and this crystal glows most when near you near you." Harken informs her.

He then looks at the mage as she was glaring and growling at him, he walks up to her and held the orb in front of her, and the glowing dim down. "Huh, this mage's no drsgon, let her go, Voll." he orders and Voll throws her onto the ground. Kalec flinches at he heard her yelp out in pain from hitting the stone ground. Then Harken hits in in the shoulder, "What is wrong with you, don't you know how to treat a woman?" he questions him. And the mage pulls herself up, shaking off the throw, Voll walks over to her and pulls her off the ground and grips her arm tightly, keeping her from escaping.

Harken shook his head and turns to the two blue dragons, "The only question left to me is whether one or both of you are-" he starts but then heard screams of pain. "Now what is going- by Grim batol!" Harken said as his eyes widen in surprise.

~8~8~8~

Anveena ran to the outskirts of the town, panting, but stops and looks back at the town. "I have to go back and save them!" she tells herself and Raac agrees with her. But then the paladin step out from the shadows. "You don't want to return to Tarren Mill, my lady." Jarod calls out to her and she looks at him. "Who are you? What do you mean?" she asks of him. "You're lucky. They've just missed you when they entered." he informs her, "Who? You mean the dwarf and his hunters?" she asks of him.

"Would that it were, my lady." he tells her, then grips her arm and gently pulls her into the view of the town. "No, it is far, far more serious than a few brigands." he informs her and points out to the square. "Tarren Hill is under attack by the Scourge!" Groth shouts out as they were surrounded. As the red-head just growls at them.


	7. Against the Scourge

_Chapter Six: Against the Scourge_

"The Scourge! They must of followed us here!" Snree states. "Blasted shambling corpses! Think you can sneak up on Harken Grimstone?!" the dwarf shouts at them, the red0head shrugs her shoulder, "You didn't even know about them until someone started to scream." she states Harken shot her a glare as Voll just nods agreeing with her while letting her go. The Harken turns back to her, "I'll blow you to little gobbles of-" he starts but realized that he couldn't move his body.

"My trigger finger. My whole body, can't move." he calls out. Then the other unders realized that their bodies were frozen as well. "Your efforts are futile, you know. Really even for a dwarf, your are stubborn. Not mention a disappointment." Dar'khan calls out and they all look at him as he appears from the crowd of undead. "Disappointment?" Harken questions him, "All you had to do was keep the dragons away." Dar'khan informs him and realization hits the dwarf in horror.

~8~8~8~

"My friends! I must go to my friends!" Anveena said as she went to run back to town, but Jorad held her wrist tightly. "It's too dangerous there, my lady- besides, don't you want to find Borel?" he asks her, getting Anveena's attention. "What do you know about him?" she questions him.

"Come with me and find out." he offers her, but the jerks her wrist free, "No!" she shouts, refusing to abandon her friends and ran back to town. "My lady!" he calls out to her, "Don't you dare return! It's death and worse!" he warns her. "I do not care!" she shouts back at him, he scoffs and turns away. "Damn! Nothing's worth this." he tells himself and left her to her fate as she ran with Raac next to her.

~8~8~8~

"My employer was human! A former prince of Lordaeron who-" Harken states, but Dar'khan chuckles. "A simple casting illusion, more then enough to convince a dwarf. When I first sensed the nearness of the Sunwell's power, I knew it had not been lost. I sent word to my blessed Lord Arthas we reminded me although the wizards of Dalaran might be in disarray. The dragon would be drawn to the Sunwell like moth to a flame." he informs him as the Red-head yawns from boredom.

"They are creatures of magic, you see. You might even say defenders of it, the blues especially." he informs him, looking down at Kalec as the red-head looks at her nails and leans against Voll. "You are a fool, Dar'khan! Arthas will never let you control the Sunwell's power for long. You find it and he'll have Kel 'Thuzad take it from you! That is the only reason he's kept you around." Kalec spoke truth. The elf looks down at him and then smirks. "Enough whelps! You cannot give me what I want, I have no need of you. I'm so sorry. Dwarf, you want to slay dragons- any dragons. I give these to you." he tells him. "You- you used me! You used my hatred-" Harken shouts out at him furious at the elf.

"Hatred is such a wonderful thing, malleable tool. Kill the female first. He may remember something, then." Dar'khan orders him, "Which one? There two?" the Red-head calls out and Dar'khan looks at her, "And who are you?" he asks her, stepping closer to her, she shrugs her shoulder, "Just a mage that was passing through, nothing more, nothing less. But then again, kill me first so I don't have to listen to the rattling of a Moran that thinks he an important peace but is nothing but a pawn, so sad." she informs him, Dar'khan looks at her, eyebrow twitching. "Kill the mage first." he orders and Harken looks at her. "No! Please no!" Anveena calls out. Getting everyone's attention. "I don' know what you want, but I will help you find it I can, just please don't hurt them." she calls out to him and Raac squawks at them.

Dar'khan looks over his shoulder at her, "Hm… the girl from the cottage… and that thing the trail lead here could it be?" he questions as he looks at Raac. "Yes! I sense the power of the Sunwell around you! That beast! It is what I seek! It must contain the Sunwell's essence!" he said in confident. "Raac?" both Tyri and Kalec said in confusion as the mage said nothing. Dar'khan turns to Anveena and held his hand out to her, "Give that creature to me and I promise that your troubles will be over, little one. You'll never have to fear anything again." he offers her. Anveena looks up at him and down at Raac. "I'm sorry Raac." she tells him and he tilts his head to the side in wonder.

"Yes, come to me! Be mine at last." Dar'khan mutters to himself as Anveena started to offer Raac over to him. "No, Anveena! He mustn't have it!" Kalec calls out to her. "Silence him, Dwarf." Dar'khan orders Harken, the dwarf struggles to resist the command "I'll- I'll-" he struggles to speak, but then they all heard a battle cry and Jarod slams his hammer down onto the undead, killing them. "Who dares?" Dar'khan questions and saw the paladin throw his knife at him, "Fool." he said holding out his hand and destroy the knife from touching him. Harken struggles to break free. "Slay him! Slay them all!" Dar'khan orders, but the mage flex her fingers and Harken fires his gun, hitting Dar'khan. "No one makes a puppet out of Harken Grimstone! This job's a free, lads. Lets make thing walking bones!" he orders his men and they smirk among themselves.

And they started to fight the undead. "Can you use this, boy?" Jorad asks Kalec as he stood on his feet, "I've got something better, thanks!" Kalec informs him and summons his sword. "Got to the girl! I'll get the lady!" Jorad informs him as he ran to Tyri. Undead jumps at Anveena, she screams and closes her eyes. But then Kalec came to her rescue and cuts them down. The red-headed mage summons fire, burning the undead to ash and was now face to face against Dar'khan. He elf laughs like a madman as he was regenerating. "Fool of a dwarf, I am a servant of Lich King! I am more than mortal!" he shouts at them, then the mage groans, "How about you spear us the chit-chat." she tells him making her hand like a mouth. He looks at her and glares hatred. "When I'm through with you-" he starts. "Ugh. Chit-chat. Chitty chitty, chat chat, Chit chit chat." she said opening and closing her hand as she turns her back to him. "When I'm through with you-" he tries again, but she turns to him, "Chit chat." she said again, making him girl, "Kill her!" she orders his undead and they charge at her.

She twirls her staff and slams the end onto the, making fire shoot out on the ground and burn his undead to ash, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need those?" she asks, acting innocent about it, he glares at her and growls. "Then again, what is loss to you in a gain for me." she said with a smile. "You bloody psychopath!" he snaps at her, she stop smiling and looks at him, "Honey, please I am a highly sociopath, that's a badass with nature." she informs him with a smile. Then he growls as this mage was getting on his last nerve.

Jorad cuts Tyri free from the net and she burns it off him. "Quick! Stand back!" she warns him and he did so. Tyri started to change into her true form. Dar'khan turns to her and raise his hand, "Look out!" Kalec warns her and went to stop Dar'khan from casting a spell. But Raac beat him to it as he blocks the elf's view. He then moves out of the way and Tyri spouts fire at him, burning him alive as he scream in agony. Then everyone started fight the Scourge, even the villagers started to fight as well.

"Is that all of them? What about the Elf?" Kalec asks as he pulls his sword out of the undead, he looks over and saw the remains of the elf's clothes and Jorad's hammer over the remains. "I doubt you've much to worry about him, son." Jorad informs him, but Kalec sighs in defeat.

 _~The Next Morning~_

"It's just as I feared. Only the elf knew how to remove these." Kalec said to himself as he lightly touches his collar. "I am sorry, Kalecgos." Tyri said to him, "It couldn't be help." he informs her. "But you can get our lord, Malygos, to remove yours." Tryi informs him, but takes a step forward to Anveena. "Not until we can remove Anveena's too. I'm not leaving her like this. And we also need to find need to find this Borel. He may know what's going on." Kalec informs her.

"I may know where you might find him." Jorad calls out, "Some here, the memory came back to me when we fought Dar'khan." the mage said, getting Kalec's attention. "Do you?" he questions them. Jorad and the mage nods at him, "I meet him a month ago on the road, he said that something about the Sunwell and that dangerous people were looking for it, and told me to stick around here and wait for someone that intead to keep it safe. Looks like the old man was right." the mage informs him. "Aye, I might him twice here, a breaded elder with the look of a wizard. He even mentioned the Sunwell the elf talk of." Jorad inform. "Why help me?" Anveena asks him. "Yes why? Who are you?" Kalec asks them.

"I was a Paladin once. I swore to protect Lordaeron, I failed. This may be the only way to save what's left. If the Lich King obtains the Sunwell, nothing will be able to stand against him." Jorad tells them his story. The mage looks at him "Wow, your story is sad. But mine can't top that off." she states with her hand on her hip. Jorad looks down at her with his arms crossed. "I am Belle, a little run away mage that refuges to stay behind stone wall in safety and let all evil taken over the world and ruin everything that beautiful and alive." she tells them and Tyri arch her eyebrow at her, but Anveena just smiles at her, "It's nice to meet you Belle." she said and Belle smiles back at her. "We're going to be good friends, Anne." Belle said, giving her a nickname.

Kalec nods at her and shook her hand, "Kal." she said with a smile, pulling her hand back and she locks eyes with Tyri, "Don't worry, Tyre… I have no intention of taking your place, there's no fun in that." Belle tells her, holding out her hand to her, Tyri forces herself to smile and grips Belle's hand tightly. Belle returns the grip as electricity was shoot at each other. Kalec shook his head at them as Anveena and Raac tried to break them up and he turns to Jorad. "So… where do you think Borel is?" Kalec asks him. "He mentioned an area around Aerie Peak. I'd go there." Joard informs him. "Did someone say they're going to Aerie Peak?" Harken asks them, Belle and Tyri stop glaring at each other as everyone looks at the dwarf. "Lad, I owe you a debt and an apology. I led my vengeance lead me down a path serving the evil one. I have a cousin, Loggi. Near Aerie Peak, that collar looks like dwarven work. He may be able to remove it." Harken informs him.

Kalec nods at this, "Which means we can solve both problems at once… if you'll carry all four of us, Tyri." Kalec informs them. She then grips arm and press herself against his side, "For you, yes Kalecgos." she tells him with a smile and the three sigh at her, "So quick to say yes." Belle mutters, but Tyri heard her and glares at her, "Oh you can do better?" she questions, Belle smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "I am a mage, I can teleport us there without a sweat." she said and places her hands on her hips. Then the three face palm at her, Tyri pulls away from Kalec and press her forehead Belle's and she did the same.

"You know, I am really getting annoyed with you." she growls at her, Belle just chuckles at her, "You're not the first to tell me that, sweetheart." she states, but then they were grip at their cloaks, pulling them away from each other. Groth held Tyri by her cloak as Voll held Belle by hers, the two girls calm down and were set on the ground. Then Kalec and everyone else took their stance and looks out at the horizon, "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we set off to Aerie Peak. And what should be the end to all our troubles."

~8~8~8~

The hooded man looks at his orb, seeing this resolve and he sigh to himself.


End file.
